


Waterfall Warm and Snowdin Snowy

by DarkColdSummer



Series: Degrees of Heat [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Bigger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Biggest Sister Undyne (Undertale), Found Family, Gen, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is borderline insane in the last part, Undertale Saves and Resets, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkColdSummer/pseuds/DarkColdSummer
Summary: A series of snapshots of the Skele-Fish family detailing bits and pieces of their lives from before in the "Degrees of Heat" series.Scene 1: Royal Guard Business (Paps camps outside Undyne’s so he can join the Royal Guard) ((Plot twist: He doesn’t.))Scene 2: The Sixth Soul [Justice] (Something happens to Undyne’s phone, there’s a human, Paps thinks Undyne just lost her phone, Sans thinks Undyne’s been killed by the human (who does have an lv) and decides to take matters into his own hands)Scene 3: Judge, Jury and Executioner (The newly appointed Judge meets the Executioner. It’s much more awkward than it should be)Scene 4: A Choice (The Skele-Fish family individually think about the Human and how to go about this new addition to the Underground)





	Waterfall Warm and Snowdin Snowy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my WIPs for too long so... time to finish it!

(Scene 1: Royal Guard Business)

 

Papyrus was getting restless, Sans noted.

 

That was to be expected.

 

He somewhat partially regretted convincing their sister to let them move out and into Snowdin, but immediately pushed the thoughts aside. They weren’t babybones anymore - they had to learn how to handle themselves, without their big sister interfering. Especially not when their big sister was quickly rising up the ranks of the Royal Guard.

 

Oh wait. She was the Captain now, wasn’t she?

 

Sans shrugged to no one in particular.

 

Papyrus kicked the door open, for the third time that week. But what he said each time, was new, as always.

 

“I’M GOING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

Oh no.

 

.

 

This was a bad idea, Papyrus admitted to himself.

 

It was such a bad idea that Sans even straight out told him as such. Sans never told him anything he did was a bad idea, but Papyrus could tell. Of course, you never truly know how good or bad an idea is until you try it!

 

So it led to this.

 

He was standing in front of Undyne’s door, Sans next to him.

 

“it’s midnight, bro,” Sans told him. “she’s probably asleep. we can come back in the morning.”

 

“BUT SHE HAS ROYAL GUARD THINGS TO DO IN THE MORNING!”

 

“then we come before those royal guard things.”

 

“BUT WE DON’T KNOW WHEN THAT IS!”

 

“Whoever you are,” a voice interrupted from within the house. Papyrus perked up, grinning smugly at his brother. Sans rolled his eye lights. “SHUT UP! People are TRYING to SLEEP here!”

 

“GOOD MORNING UNDYNE!”

 

.

 

Undyne opened the door and stared.

 

“What are you two doing here at-“ She checked the clock. “-twelve eighteen am?”

 

“I WANT TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

Shit.

 

She stifled down her initial reaction and watched her two brothers closely.

 

“Go home, you two nerds. We can talk about this later when we’re less likely to wake the whole Waterfall up.”

 

And she shut the door.

 

.

 

“rude,” Sans commented. Papyrus glared at both his brother and the door.

 

“I’M STAYING HERE TO WAIT.”

 

“whatever floats your boat, bro. but uh. you don’t mind if i head home to rest first right?”

 

Papyrus almost said that he would, in fact, mind very much. Then he took a closer look at his brother’s tired eye sockets.

 

“I HAVE NO BOATS TO FLOAT, BROTHER! BUT DO WHAT YOU WISH TO.”

 

“sure you’ll be alright?”

“DEFINITELY! NOW GO TAKE YOUR EIGHT HOUR NAPS!”

 

“it’s called sleeping…” Sans grumbled to himself, then shortcut away.

 

Papyrus turned back to the door and waited.

 

.

 

8.34 am.

 

“Did you REALLY wait outside the whole night?!”

 

.

 

(Scene 2: The Sixth Soul - Justice)

 

Undyne clenched her fist (and unwittingly crushed her phone too).

 

She tossed the crushed phone aside and marched over to her armour.

 

She really hated her job sometimes.

 

.

 

Undyne was supposed to have come over, Sans frowned to himself.

 

Papyrus was dialling the number of their older sister, hoping to reach her. There was no response.

 

“I’M SURE SHE JUST… MISPLACED HER PHONE OR SOMETHING?”

 

“yeah, probably,” Sans responded noncommittally, glancing out the window, when he saw it.

 

There was a human. They were wearing a strange hat and carrying a gun around. The silver glint of monster dust shimmered off of them. Sans let himself Check them.

 

“Justicia”

LV 5

HP 34/36

AT 25

DF 10

*A human. Strikes with accuracy. Force her hand, she’s on her last bullet. You know what she did.

 

And that last line confirmed it.

 

Their sister was dead.

 

His eye sockets darkened, but he forced himself to relight them. “hey paps, imma take a stroll out, ‘kay?”

 

“SURE!” Papyrus answered distractedly, continuously glancing at the front door.

 

Sans teleported out behind the kid.

 

“don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

 

The kid snapped around and pointed her gun at him.

 

“woah there kiddo, i’m just trying to be friendly!” Sans grinned placatingly at the kid, watching their movements carefully.

 

The kid kept her gun trained on him, and even thumped him slightly in the chest with it. “Bring me to the king.”

 

.

 

The kid forced him to walk in front of her, her gun kept pointed at him the entire time. She didn’t let him shortcut her, even though it would most definitely be quicker. When his phone rang, he wasn’t allowed to answer it, and she took it out of his pocket, glancing at it, before crushing it under her foot and kicking it into one of the many pools in Waterfall.

 

At that, he had forced his smile to remain still and continued walking in the direction of the palace.

 

.

 

They were in the middle of the CORE. There would have been more monsters, but this was the CORE and he knew his way around. He had… done something here, once upon a time, and though he couldn’t remember the specifics, his subconscious knew the CORE better than most monsters.

 

And so it was at a secluded area where he turned the human kid’s soul blue.

 

She glared at him, and blue wasn’t green, so she easily lifted her gun, aimed it at him, and pulled the safety, ready to fire the gun… when she was jerked backwards against a wall by the blue. She lost control, and the gun fired it’s last shot at an empty ceiling. Bones sprouted up behind her and tore her body to bloody pieces,

 

A yellow human soul formed above their chest.

 

Sans waited for his LV to ping up… but nothing. Curious. How very curious.

 

Still, he picked up the human’s body, used blue to grip their soul, and teleported to the king. He did tell the kid he’d bring her to him, he just never mentioned it would have been with her alive.

 

.

 

Sans felt Asgore Check him, and relaxed his stance, though his mind did not.

 

“You said you killed the human?”

 

“yup.”

 

“But you didn’t gain any LV.”

 

“apparently.”

 

“Or EXP.”

 

“apparently.”

 

“And you said the human had an LV…?”

 

“yup. lv 5, in fact.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

Sans blinked. “i… just checked ‘em? can’t everyone do that?”

 

The king hummed to himself.

 

“Have you ever heard of a Judge?”

 

.

 

Sans came home to Papyrus’s sobbing, arms tightly wrapped around a slightly uncomfortable looking Undyne.

 

.

 

(Scene 3: Judge, Jury and Executioner)

 

Sans’ new job was simple, by description. He would be the second in line to kill any human that fell Underground, the first being what was called the Jury - basically the Royal Guard. If both parties failed, the Executioner - whoever they were - would take over.

 

If anything, the Judge’s outfit was cool.

 

The Judge and the Executioner’s real identities were on a purely need to know basis, but for some reason, King Fluffybuns all but demanded they reveal their civilian identities to each other.

 

As Sans took off his mask and the Executioner took off their helmet, the both of them stopped.

 

.

 

Undyne’s jobs were simple. For the first, all she had to do was lead a group - what the king referred to as the Jury and most other monsters did as the Royal Guard - to kill humans. Her other was to wait until after the Jury and the Judge - when there was one - failed, before killing the humans.

 

Simply speaking, her jobs overlapped. A lot. And somewhat contradicted the other in a way? She had to wait to fail to kill a human once before she could try again? Would she even be alive at that point?

 

And point being, her second job was meant to be a secret to everyone but the King and Judge. And they hadn’t had a Judge for ages!

 

So when King Asgore called her down to introduce her to the new Judge, it was sort of unexpected. She had to cancel a training session with Papyrus for this, so this “Judge” had better be someone worthwhile to spend her time around!

 

Both of them revealed their faces at the same time, Asgore standing amicably to a side, smiling the same soft smile he always did, the fake light of the Last Corridor dancing in the background.

 

“well… this is awkward,” Sans drawled.

 

Undyne resisted the urge to scream.

 

.

 

(Scene 4: A Choice)

 

With a glow of his eye light, the branch snapped. The human jumped at the sound, snapping around frantically. Their eyes found the stick.

 

The splash of terror in their eyes… The feeling it gave him was… indescribable.

 

Indescribably off.

 

It felt…

 

Wrong.

 

He pushed the feeling away. He made a promise not to kill the human, not not to scare the human.

 

‘sides, if they couldn’t even stand his practical jokes, what chance did they stand against Papyrus’s puzzles?

 

.

 

Papyrus had been called many things. Some of it was true but some of it… not so. Out of all of that, he wasn’t naive.

 

He knew there was something on whenever Sans or Undyne had to suddenly cancel on him.

 

He knew how humans looked, he knew humans could be dangerous!

 

But! He also knew that anyone could be a good person, so long as they tried.

 

Also! It wouldn’t be very fair to judge someone based on the actions of their species! …Even if Justice was more his brother’s thing…

 

.

 

Undyne glared and chased after the brat.

 

What sort of warrior ran away from their enemies? Complete wimps.

 

And perhaps, that’s why she stopped turning them green instantly during an encounter.

 

She supposed… She couldn’t really hurt someone who really didn’t want to fight.

 

.

 

 

 

R̻̩ͬͬͥͯ͘E̲̲ͨͦ͌S̶͇̮̥ͦ̌͐͆͋ͧͯ̕Ẻ̯̗̱̞ͩ̐͂T̄̈ͫ̏͜҉̨̞ͅS̢̧̗͕͐̆̿ͅ:̫̙̰̬͕́͊̕͠ͅ ̭̳͈͓̣̈́̾͌4̵̏̄͆҉̪̲̹̬̳̖̲̤͔3̧̪̳̪̪̲̞̜̀̏ͤͦ̏ͬ̿͝

 

 

 

.

 

(͔̠̼̝ͪͬ̔̎̎ͭ̎S̲̑͐̈́̋̑̏̏c̪̮ͯ̐́̋̾ͬ̍e͍͖̅̌n͚͌͌e͖̮̙̲̾̉͋̾̂ͩ̅ ̤̬̬̩̃4͇̲̺̩͉̰̭̉͋́̐̎̓:̃͑̂̀̓̋ͯ ̤̩͕̏ͦ̓ͦ̇ͧÁ̺̳̙̪̼̹̻̑͂ ̗̮̠̭͛̎͂͂̅̽C̤͈̠̙̻̤̦̏̊͋̓̂͗͆h̜͓̮̥̙̹͙̓̔͛ͭ͌o͉̗͖̣͉̜ͫ̽͆̂i̲͓͔̗̗͆̾̈ͦc̗̲̘͊̐͂͌̾͒͛e͕͓̲͎͔̮͒ͪ̅̏̂)̻̭͕̮̄ͨ́

 

With a glow of his eye light, the branch snapped. The human ~~ju~~ ~~̐͂̐̇ ͘m̂̎͞p̵ͫ̍͑ͦͦeͮͪ̉͡d͗͗͌̓͌̎ͪ ͦ̾̐ͫ͋͠äẗ͟ ̃̈̐͑̓̐t͝hͯͭ͂ͤ̽̃ė́͏ ̉ͧ̈́͐̅sͨ̃ͣͥ̿ȯ̍̅̍̂̾̅͝u̒̒͘nḋ̆̆ͬ,̾ͫ ͨ̎̂̈́̚s͌̓̔n̄͟a̔pͮͮͮp̈ͮ̏ͭ̄i̧͑̌̐ͬͭ̂̓n̶̊̄ͯ̏͊ͣg͟ ͑̒̐̅̄a̔͛͆̓̚r̎͐̽̏ouͬ̄ͮ̀ͮ̄͢n̂̾͌̓̒ͪͮ͘dͨͦ͊ͣͤ̂̈́͘ ͛ͬ̔͑̍҉f̒͒́̌͑ͤ͆r̔͂aͪ́ͫ͊̾͌n̎͗̊ͬţ͋ͥ͌̿͑͋̚į̃c͊̂̚a͌͑̅͋̏̓̇ll̑y̛̍̎̚.̄͞ ͤ̆̀Tͬͫ͆̚h̡ͭͧe̒ͦ͌ͭ͆̓̚i͑̔̓̚r̨̄ͭ͒͂ ̴̉̏̾̀̊eye̊ͧ̋͝š͌ͯ͛ f̋ͪͯ͏o̍̔un̓̇̈̒d͛̆̎ͯ͐̚ ͢t̒̈h̆̎̅͂̚ę̂͋̍̿ͯ ̋ͭͧͦ̎̾s͑̀̔̒ͧ̓̓t́̉̅͐i̸c̀̌͡k̷ͦ͑ͭ.ͮ̄̇͒̾~~ barely flinched.

 

That lack of reaction on their end… The feeling it gave him was… indescribable.

 

Indescribably off.

 

It felt…

 

Wrong.

 

He pushed the feeling away. He made a promise not to kill the human, not not to scare the human.

 

…but… if push came to shove… he wouldn’t hesitate.

 

His job(s) came first after all.

 

And then it all came crashing down.

 

.

 

Papyrus had been called many things. Some of it was true but some of it… not so. Out of all of that, he wasn’t naive.

 

He knew there was something on whenever Sans or Undyne had to suddenly cancel on him.

 

He knew how humans looked, he knew humans could be dangerous!

 

But! He also knew that anyone could be a good person, so long as they tried.

 

Also! It wouldn’t be very fair to judge someone based on the actions of their species! …Even if Justice was more his brother’s thing…

 

.

 

Undyne glared and chased after the brat.

 

What sort of warrior ran away from real enemies and killed those they deemed otherwise? Complete wimps.

 

And perhaps, that’s why she went all out. Spears after spears. Attacks after attacks. Blood and more blood.

 

And she wasn’t going to let them get away with Papyrus’s death.

 

.

 

 

 

R̩͑̆ͬ͌̀͊͑̇͢Ë́̏ͣͧ̍͏̺̠͔̤̖̩̮Ş̲̟̱̣̒̏ͯ͆͌ͩ́̎Ḙ̸̷̦̹̯̬͍̞̍ͭͪ̌ͯ̚T̻͖̑̏̉̃͋̐̏͞͝Ṣ̛̪͓̰̮̗̮̮̞͗ͭͨ:̨̖͓̰̠̠͈͉̘͐̃̍̈̐ͨ ̼̖͍̄ͥ̄ͭ̎͛̎̂͢1̨̋̊ͤͣ͐ͯ̅͏̼̜̣̭͙̜̠8̡̛̠͖͓̹̥͒͑4̻͕͇ͧ̇ͧͣ

 

 

.

 

(̖̳̺̭̺̗S̱̳̜̞ͬ̍͒c̰͗̌ͤ̾e̲͛̌͆͒ͦ̌́ñ̳͓̦̱̤ͯͪ͌́eͨ̅͑̃ ̘͕͎̥4̘̗̟̣̜͍͛̃̏̈́͐͒:̫̝͓̬̯̮͙̃͆̌͗ͬ̉ A̰̖͂̾ ̙̹̫̻̭̓͐ͅC̼̫̗̃ͧͫ͌͑̚h̖̬͕̠̖ͯͭͦͩo̖ͮ͒͋͑ͅi͈̹͕̦̼̝̺ͩ̍ͪc̹ͪ̓̄̓̊ḙͧ̑̌̂)̄̓

 

 

With a glow of his eye light, the branch snapped. The human ~~ju~~ ~~̽̂̈́̄͠ m̋̉͗̑p̶ͣͣ͐͂eͣ̽̿̉͆d̓̐ ͂̾͑̐͏a̿͂t ͨ͗ͦͮ̇ͩth̸͒e͆ͩ͗ͮ ̡͛̍̉̽͆s̢o̊ͧ̃͆͜uͪͭ̇͗ͥnd,̢̈͊͗͗ s͛̆̈́̒̎ͬ͋n̄a̸̍̓̾p̐̒ͥ̆̎pͭ͆͘i̛͌̔͒̆nͭ͗̔ͭͪͨ͞gͯ̍̄̍ͬ͒ͩ ̢̓ar̈́ͫͩ̾ͣo̢ͫ́̇͊̓ű̉̉ͦ͘ndͣͮ̾ͯ̃̽̈́ ̽ͪ͒̍̄̈́f̏̉̿͐͑r̶ͦ̔ͣā̡ͮͨn̓̍͆̀t̡ͤīͣͪ̏̅͢c̡̿ͦaĺ͌̎ͤ̿l̍͗̎y̨̿ͬ̂̾ͣ.̂ ̓́ͧ͋̏T̈́̍ͧ̔̎̅̽h̉ͨ̍͒̾eͬ̌͑̃ͪ̑ìrͭ̈́̏̐̊̕ ̆̑ͭ̏̔̑͛҉é̊̿ͧ̋y̒́̋͒̌ͮ͠eͪ̓̓̀̎̈s̴͋ͦ̄̑ f̀ͫô͌ͯͨ̚̚u͐̈́̐͑͗n͆̆̎d ̐ͫͬ̽̈́̓t̒ͣh̃͒̍́eͣ̅ͫ͒̽̚ ̵̓̃ͯͭͯ̚s̊ͯͮt͋̃ͯ̇ͫïͣͤ̿͆̓͝ck̋͛̄ͯ̆͐.͒ͭ͐̊͂~~ laughed.

 

“C’mon Sans, this old trick?” They yelled into the otherwise silent forest. “Booooring! I wonder why I keep you around sometimes!”

 

The splatter of insanity in their eyes… The feeling it gave him was… indescribable.

 

Indescribably off.

 

It felt…

 

Wrong.

 

They knew him and he didn’t know them. Whoever this was, wasn’t Frisk, but with all logic, must’ve been Frisk’s doing.

 

If that wasn’t a cause for concern….

 

He didn’t know what would be.

 

.

 

Papyrus had been called many things. Some of it was true but some of it… not so. Out of all of that, he wasn’t naive.

 

He knew there was something on whenever Sans or Undyne had to suddenly cancel on him.

 

He knew how humans looked, he knew humans could be dangerous!

 

And even if this human… scared him, he also knew that anyone could be a good person, so long as they tried.

 

He believed in them! They could turn their life right around! As long as they tried! They could be a better person!

 

He…

 

Believed…

 

In..

 

Them…

 

.

 

Undyne winced, glared, then let out a feral roar.

 

Her body hurt, she was going to dust, but there was a pounding in her soul.

 

She wasn’t going to let this brat get away with destroying monsterkind’s hopes and dreams!

 

Even if… It ended up destroying her.

 

.

 

 

R̨͓̝̎͡E̼͈̘̤̗̳͒̌͜͡S̞̗̤̓̋͂E̔̐͗͋͂̕͏̝̜̣̲̠̱̹̭T̢͔̙̅̅S̴̴͓̹̣̅̌̓ͩ̚:̵̶͉̻̘̼̜̱̄̐̐ͦ͢ͅ ̵̬̗͕͚̲͇̠̌̍͒̈́͢1̵̢̲̲̮̈́̐̑ͦͫͧ̍͆̚͡87͓̙̥͕̼ͪͣ͠

 

 

.

 

(̃͗̂͋̂̐̓S͙̩̟͎̞͇̦̃ͨͭ͋ͩc̬͙͓͎͚͙ë̦͍͔̘͊ͤn͈̪̩̻̟͉͋ͥẹ͇̆̐ ̜̯̩̯ͬͣͩ4͕̟: ͕̜̟͌̂A̳͇̼͈͍̖̥ͣ̈́͆ ͇̣̻͇̼̬̚C̠̘̫̣̣̳h̖̼͙̮̓̇̍ͧͅo͚͚͖ͤͩͯ̓̉̒͑ị̬̩̙̱͇ͭͣͤ̏̈́̔c̗͚̞̞̜ͪ͛e͐̈́̎̌)̲͙͚̻͙̣͙̉̋

 

 

Wi͉̤̞ͥt̫͕͉͔̬̥͗͗̃h̗̙̦̲̙̱͂̇͛ ̺̂͒̇͑ͩ̔ḁ͕̣ ̋̂̔ͨͬg̘͚̝̳̬̹̾͌ͫͨ̒͑̆l̝̿̅͂ͧ̇̍̋o̙̻̼͆͛̀ͅw̥͓͕͔̞̻̉͛ͫ ̪̗̥̭̖̹ͣͥ̓ȍ̘̣̼̺̤̊͗͆f ̝̮͖͇̼̀͌̓h̯͓̻̯̲͑ͦ̒ͤͭͯi̼̝̙͍͙͇̼ͩͦ͒̏͐̚s eye light, the branch snapped. And so did a tree. It loomed, tipped, and so so slowly but gaining speed with every second, fell. The human ~~ju ͂̓ͭ͟m̶̑̋͌̿ͭ̿̈pͪͩͩͪ̓̿͜e̶̽ͨͣ̏d̢̅̏̅́ ̾̓̓ątͭ̄ ̓͌͡t̵ͧͧͥ̆̾h̾ͯ̐e̓͟ ͪͮ͐͑͐s̅̒͊ͬǒ̃̈͜uͥͤͤn̈́ͧ͒ͨd̵ͦ͐̆ͨ͆͐̒,̽̑́҉ ͫ͝s̸̿̂͐̋̄̃́n̐a̾̂̓́̅̃p̿̒̃͂̑p̨i͛̈́̆͐nͧͪͫ̃ͨ̓̕ǧ̨̐ ͢a͗͑͝r̐ö́ͪ̈ͭ͌ͭͣu͡nͨd̴ ̊̀͗f͒̚ŕ̡̆̑̋aͣ̀̑̂̿͡n͊ͪ͐tͪį̃̓cá͗̿ͭ̆̚͟l̀ͦl͢y̾̔ͮͥ̇̿̃.ͩͧͭ̐̃̎̐ ̈̅̇̌ͨT̅͊h̾e̡͂i͌̏̄͆҉r̷ͧ̎́͋͆̃ͩ ̎̀̓̀ė͂y͊͋ͮeͪ̂ͦ̇ͪ̃̚҉s̶̈́ͬ͗ ̀͒ͩ͒̓͋ͭf̓ͬo͆͋͘uͯ̍̆ͮnͤ̈́ͬdͨ ̍̓͂t̄̃͑ͨ͒̿͘h̸͆̉̇ͯͪêͧ ̎̽ͫͬͮ̚s͞ẗ́͆̿̓̒͟i̵ͯç̊͊̾̌ͪ̾k.͛ͭ̅~~ flinched at the crack, and jumped at the loud thump that echoed through the forest.

 

The splash of terror in their eyes… The feeling it gave him was… indescribable.

 

Indescribably _good_.

 

They deserved the fear.

 

.

 

Papyrus had been called many things. Some of it was true but some of it… not so. Out of all of that, he wasn’t naive.

 

He knew there was something on whenever Sans or Undyne had to suddenly cancel on him.

 

He knew how humans looked, he knew humans could be dangerous!

 

But! He also knew that anyone could be a good person, so long as they tried.

 

Also! It wouldn’t be very fair to judge someone based on the actions of their species! …Even if Justice was more his brother’s thing…

 

.

 

Undyne sighed and chased after the brat.

 

What sort of warrior ran away from their enemies? Those that weren’t warriors.

 

There was a glint in their eyes that spoke of fear, and a lot of it.

 

And perhaps, that’s why she stopped turning them green instantly during an encounter.

 

She supposed… She couldn’t really hurt someone who really didn’t want to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> Resets are complicated.  
> Resets burn in hell.  
> Heh.  
> *casually directing you to my tumblr which gets updated way more often with Undertale fanart*  
> https://darkcoldsummer.tumblr.com


End file.
